warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Maanlicht's FanFiction/ Waterpaw's Story, Hoofdstuk 5,6,7 en 8
Hooiiiiii, welkom bij Waterpaw's Story hoofdstukken 5, 6, 7 en 8! Ik hoop dat je het leuk vindt. :3 Up-date Clans Nu zal je vast denken waarom up-date je de Clans? Omdat later in het verhaal als er dingen zijn gebeurd, moeten jullie wel nog gewoon kunnen opzoeken zonder te denken van whaattt? ;) Hoofdstuk 5 Waterpoot liep het kamp binnen. Steenhart kwam naast haar lopen. ‘Je hebt erg goed gewerkt vandaag. Ga maar wat prooi pakken en rust uit morgen vroeg gaan we mee op de dageraad patrouille.’ Waterpoot knikte en liep richting de prooi hoop. Ze koos een niet al te groot konijn uit en liep richting haar broertje die een muis aan het eten was. De leerling Zonnepoot zat naast hem samen met haar broertje Bronspoot die 2 deelde een waterrat. ‘Mooie vangst,’ miauwde Waterpoot en wees met haar staart naar de waterrat. ‘Bedankt! Bronspoot en ik hebben hem samen gevangen -en naar het kamp moeten slepen. Hij is zwaarder dan je denkt,’ miauwde Zonnepoot. Waterpoot lachte. Ze vond Zonnepoot nu al sympathiek. ‘Hoe was je dag?’ vroeg Havikpoot terwijl Waterpoot zich naast hem plofte. ‘Geweldig, Steenhart en ik zijn een heel rondje gelopen om het territorium mollen nog aan toe wat is het groot,’ miauwde Waterpoot ademloos. ‘Waar ben je allemaal geweest?’ vroeg Havikpoot ‘Als eerst volgde we het kreekje die via het medicijnkatten hol liep helemaal tot het einde van het territorium, vervolgens gingen we dwars door het Struikenveld. Daarna gingen we door het moeras ik haat het nu al,’ vervolgde Waterpoot ‘Waarom?’ Havikpoot lachte. ‘Ik zak er zowat in, joh. Ik ben geen mol,’ Waterpoot had een glimlach op haar gezicht. Ze nam een hap van haar konijn. Dit konijn is al een tijdje terug gevangen. Hij is helemaal zompig geworden Waterpoot deed haar best om geen vies gezicht te trekken toen ze haar volgende hap nam, maar het was haar eigen schuld. Had ze maar iets anders moeten pakken. Bovendien moet ik blij zijn dat ik überhaupt iets te eten krijg ‘En daarna waar ging je na het moeras heen?’ vroeg Havikpoot ‘Heide ons deel van Rivierterritorium. Morgen gaan we ook nog langs een stel rotsen. Het begon donker te worden Steenhart wilde terug naar het kamp,’ miauwde Waterpoot ‘En jou? Hoe was jouw dag?’ vroeg Waterpoot. ‘Nou,’ begon Havikpoot ‘Addervel vond het belangrijk dat ik wist waar ik me bevond, dus liet hij mij de herkenningspunten zien,’miauwde hij ‘Eerst gingen we naar het struikenveld waar jij was geweest. Vervolgens gingen we naar de dat stel rotsen waar jij alleen maar door heen bent gerend. Daarna liepen we door het loofbos naar de plek van de grote vergadering.’ ‘Het Sterrenmeer?’ vroeg Waterpoot ‘’Ja, dat. Vervolgens gingen we terug naar het kamp. Addervel zei dat ik een nest moest, maken voor mij -en jou. Dus nu lig je naast mij helemaal in de hoek. Hoop niet dat je dat al te erg vindt,’ miauwde Havikpoot. ‘Nee, tuurlijk niet,’ Waterpoot keek haar broertje aan. Hij had zijn muis al opgegeten. Terwijl zij amper het konijn kon doorslikken. ‘Wil je nog eten?’ Havikpoot keek haar hongerig aan. ‘Nee, pak jij maar,’ ze duwde het konijn richting haar broertje toe. Hij verslond het in een paar happen. Hij begon te glimlachen. ‘Sorry,’ lachte hij. ‘Nadat ik jouw nest had gemaakt moest ik voor nieuw bedmos zorgen voor de oudste. Ik ben uitgehongerd. Die nieuwe mosbal is van een heuvel af gerold en ik moest erachter aan rennen. Terwijl ik ook achter Addervel moest rennen. Ik was uitgeput en toen ik eindelijk die mosbal had moest ik hem terug naar boven zien te krijgen. Nadat ik hem naar boven had gekregen vertelde Addervel me dat ik gewoon had kunnen omlopen,’ Havikpoot keek naar zijn mentor die met Blauwlucht iets aan het eten was. Waterpoot zag geen woede in zijn ogen, maar blij keek hij anders ook niet. ‘Trouwens,’ ze keek haar broertje aan. ‘Steenhart vertelde me over dat de rivieren vroeger groen waren, heb je zin om met me mee te gaan voor een verhaal bij de oudste?’ Havikpoot draaide zijn kop om naar zijn zusje. ‘Pff ze laten ons echt niet binnen zonder dat we iets voor ze doen of we krijgen Addervel en Steenhart op onze kop.’ Waterpoot dacht na. ‘We kunnen ze nakijken op teken ik ga wel even muizengal vragen aan Modderbuik.’ Havikpoot knikte. Waterpoot stond op en liep richting het medicijnkattenhol. Op haar weg kwam ze langs de kraamkamer. Ze rook haar moeders geur en die van Meerstroom. Die is vast Meerstroom opzoeken. ‘En? Wat heeft hij gezegd?’ Waterpoot hoorde Meerstrooms mauw. Ze stopte haar pas. Ik hoor dit niet te doen, maar ik ben zo benieuwd ‘Hij zei dat ik me geen zorgen moest, maken over Roosdoorn. Hij zei dat hij alleen van mij hield en dat ze gewoon vrienden waren. Hij heeft ook zijn excuses aangeboden dat hij zo weinig tijd heeft doorgebracht met mij -en zijn kittens en dat hij zal proberen om meer tijd met ze door te brengen nu het nog kan,’ Varenstems mauw was droevig. ‘Dat is precies wat ik zei! Waarom ben je nu dan nog zo droevig,’ Meerstrooms mauw volgde. ‘Omdat hij dit uit zichzelf had moeten doen en niet, nadat jij hem er op gewezen had,’ Varenstem fluisterde dat bijna. Waterpoot moest haar oren spitsen wilde ze het horen. Ze werd er zelf droevig van om haar moeder zo te horen. Ze liep snel door, zodat het niet leek alsof ze had staan luisteren. Ze rook de kreek die door het kamp stroomde. Een deel van de prachtige rivier die ik vandaag heb gezien. '' Ze liep over de brug die was gemaakt om naar het medicijnkattenhol te gaan. ‘Modderbuik?’ Waterpoot hoorde zichzelf miauwen. Ze hoopte dat hij haar had gehoord. Een paar muizenpiepjes later zag ze zijn witte kop door de ingang komen. Zijn mond vol met kruiden. ‘Wat is er, Waterpoot?’ mompelde hij met een mondvol kruiden. ‘Zal ik wat muizengal kunnen lenen? Havikpoot en ik willen de oudste een dienst bewijzen,’ ze keek hem verwachtingsvol aan. De medicijnkat knikte en liep weer naar binnen. Waterpoot volgde hem. Ze voelde zich weer een kitten nu ze hier was. Geuren kwamen haar neus binnen. Ze vond het niet leuk dat ze de geuren nooit zal kunnen, weten te plaatsen. ‘Hoi Waterpoot,’ Vlamkits kleine kopje verscheen voor haar neus. Waterpoot begon te lachen. ‘Maar wat doe jij hier?’ Waterpoot keek naar Vlamkit. Zijn blauwe ogen fonkelde opwindend. ‘Over 3 manen zal je je niet afvragen wat ik hier doe,’ hij begon enthousiast met zijn staart te zwiepen. ‘Word je leerling medicijnkat? Maar dat is geweldig!’ Waterpoot begon ook met haar staart te zwiepen. Ze was echt blij voor hem. ''Modderbuik zal ook wel bijen in zijn brein hebben als hij hem niet leerling medicijnkat maakte. Vlamkit weet nu al zo veel over kruiden en alles ‘Ik ben zo blij voor je!’ Ze bukte en gaf hem een lik over zijn oor. ‘Heb je het haar verteld?’ Waterpoot zag Modderbuik uit de schaduwen op deinsen. Hij had een stukje mos voor zijn poten. Waterpoot kon het gal ruiken het stonk, heel erg. Vlamkit knikte. ‘En dan te bedenken dat Wilgkit en Meerstroom het nog niet weten.’ Vlamkit lachte ontdeugend. ‘Hier is je gal,’ Modderbuik duwde het hoopje mos richting de poten van Waterpoot. Ze pakte het hoopje mos op met haar bek. Ze begon te kokhalzen. Waterpoot hoorde Vlamkit gniffelen. Ze negeerde het. ‘Bedankt voor het mos,’ miauwde Waterpoot met een mondvol mos, zodat het eerder leek alsof ze aan het mompelen was. Modderbuik gaf een klein knikje en liep weer de schaduwen in. Waterpoot gaf een zwiepje met haar staart om afscheid te nemen van Vlamkit, draaide zich om en liep het medicijnkattenhol uit. Ze zag Havikpoot ongdeduldig wachten. Hij liep naar haar toe. ‘Schiet is een beetje op wil je we hebben niet heel de nacht de tijd,’ miauwde Havikpoot. ‘Het is nog niet eens zonsondergang, rustig maar,’ mompelde Waterpoot met de mosbal in haar mond. Dit stinkt zo verschrikkelijk erg ik kan wel kotsen. Havikpoot zette een stap richting het oudste hol Waterpoot volgde hem. Ze waren met zijn 2tjes voor de boomstam. ‘Vlierbes? Rivierstroom?’ Havikpoot’s miauwde onzeker. ‘Ja? Wat is er Havikpoot?’ Vlierbes’s mauw kwam van binnen. ‘Mogen Waterpoot en ik binnen komen? We willen jullie wat vragen,’ miauwde hij als antwoord. ‘Kom maar,’ Rivierstroom had zich bemoeid in het gesprek. Waterpoot en Havikpoot liepen langs de boomstam, zodat ze aan de andere kant van de boomstam waren. Daar waar de oudste zaten. Waterpoot zag de donkergrijze vacht van Vlierbes op het mosbed links zitten en op de rechtste zat Rivierstroom en haar lichtgrijze vacht. ‘Jullie komen net op tijd ik wilde bijna Vlierbes op pad sturen om te vragen of een van de leerlingen ons op teken wilde checken,’ Rivierstrooms mauw was warm. ‘Waarom ga je zelf niet? Jij bent hier de gene met teken,’ Vlierbes keek haar denmate (Nederlandse woord vergeten, krijg je ervan als je te veel in het Engels leest) aan. ‘Omdat jij de gene bent die al dagen zit te zeuren dat ze haar poten wil strekken, maar dan toch steeds in slaap valt,’ Rivierstroom knipoogde naar de 2 leerlingen. Waterpoot spuugde het mos uit. Ze moest straks echt een slok water gaan drinken of ze zal die vieze smaak nog 3 dagen lang proeven. ‘We vroegen ons af of je ons terwijl we je teken weghaalden het verhaal wil vertellen van het groene water. Steenhart vertelde me daarover vandaag en ik vraag me af of je het aan ons wilt vertellen,’ miauwde Waterpoot. Ze keek Vlierbes aan. Vlierbes gaf een klein knikje. ‘Havikpoot, kom eens hier. Er zit echt een hele irritante teken op mijn rug jij mag hem wel weghalen,’ miauwde Rivierstroom tegen Havikpoot. Hij wilde protesteren, maar hij wist wel beter dan met Rivierstroom in discussie te gaan. Waterpoot kon wel juichen ze hoefde dat spul voor de rest van de dag niet in haar mond te hebben. Waterpoot ging zitten voor Vlierbes. De oudste begon met vertellen. ‘Lang, lang waren er een groep katten,’ miauwde ze. Havikpoot was mee aan het luisteren terwijl hij Rivierstroom checkte op teken. ‘De vier groepen katten waren opzoek naar een plek om te leven. Ze hadden er een gevonden, maar leefde niet in vrede samen. Vroeger in hun tijd was er nog geen grote vergadering zoals wij die nu kennen en ze waren allemaal bloeddorstig en gemeen. Ze vielen elkaar aan zodra ze de kans kregen. Op een dag toen een van de groepe erachter kwam dat hun rivier groen was in plaats van blauw werden ze boos op alle andere groepen. Dat draaide uit in oorlog.’ ‘Maar oorlog was geen oplossing voor hun probleem,’ miauwde Havikpoot. Waterpoot gaf hem een seintje met haar staart dat hij stil moest zijn. Vlierbes ging verder. ‘Tja, dat wisten ze natuurlijk niet ze waren niet zo slim als wij,’ ze gaf hem een knipoog terwijl ze dat zij. ‘Toen ze aankwamen bij hun zoveelste gevecht was het anders. Ze waren bij een meer, het meer was nog blauw en hield de sterren bij haar. Toen de groepen er beter naar kijken, waren de sterren katten. En niet zomaar katten, katten van hun groepen. Sterker nog het waren de overleden katten. Ze vertelde ze dat geen enkele groep het groene water had veroorzaakt, maar dat het de schuld was van een andere groep. De meeste katten waren geschokt waarom zouden andere katten dat voor iemand anders wensen? Dat is gemeen en onvriendelijk,’ ‘Maar dat waren ze zelf,’ Havikpoot onderbrak Vlierbes weer. Vlierbes lachte. ‘Tja, dat hadden ze niet door. De katten bij het meer vertelde ze dat ze samen moesten werken als één grote groep wilde ze de rivieren schoon krijgen. De meeste katten waren het er niet mee eens. Waarom zouden ze? Maar er waren 4 katten geweest elk uit een groep die hun krachten hadden gebundeld om erachter te komen of de katten bij het meer de waarheid hadden gesproken. Zij waren op onderzoek uit gegaan. 3 katten stierven tijdens de reis en er was er nog maar ééntje over. Hij keerde terug naar het territorium van de groepen. Hij vertelde de groepen dat de mysterieuze katten bij het meer de waarheid hadden gesproken en dat ze er iets aan konden doen! De meeste katten geloofden er geen mol van, maar in de tussentijd waren er zo veel katten gestorven door het giftige water. Dat ze geen keus hadden ze moesten vertrouwen op het woord van de kater. Samen maakte ze een reis. Dezelfde reis als de 4 katten eerder hadden gemaakt, maar nu als één grote groep. Ze kwamen verschillende obstakels tegen, maar ze zouden kosten wat het kost het rivierwater schoon krijgen. Bij de eerste obstakel moesten de katten behendig en snel zijn zo snel als de wind,’ ‘WindClan…’ Waterpoot voelde het besef komen. Vlierbes knikte. ‘Bij het volgende obstakel moesten de katten hun slimheid tonen. Het lukte maar één groep. De groep die in het woud leefden. Zij kwamen erachter hoe ze het moesten doen. Natuurlijk hebben ze de andere 3 groepen wel geholpen na afloop.’ DonderClan! ‘Ze waren aangekomen bij de plaats van bestemming. De plaats waar de groep de rivier vergiftigde, maar het waren geen katten. Het waren rare naakte beesten die op tweepoten liepen. Ze hadden amper haar en waren erg lelijk en dom. Ze noemde ze Tweepoten, omdat ze maar op Tweepoten liepen. Het was heel simpel een groep had gezien dat je gewoon de tak moest stoppen, want daar kwam het groene spul uit wat zich dumpte in de rivier. 2 groepen hadden geprobeerd, maar het was maar één groep gelukt om in de schaduws te blijven.’ SchaduwClan! ‘De schaduws die ze hadden beschermd van de rare Tweepotigen, zodat ze het plan van de andere slimme groep konden uitvoeren. Het plan had gewerkt zoals werd voorspeld. Ze maakte de lange reis terug en kwamen aan bij het meer. Waar hen verteld werd wat ze moesten doen. De katten van de profetie verschenen weer. Ze vertelde de 4 groepen dat zij net zoals de 4 rivieren waren. Ookal waren ze toch zo verschillend ooit kwamen ze uit in één meer, het Sterrenmeer. En elke rivier staat voor één groep. De behendige groep noemde zichzelf de WindClan, naar hun snelheid en behendigheid. De slimme groep die het plan had bedacht om het giftige spul te stoppen noemde zichzelf de DonderClan. En de groep die zichzelf in de schaduws had beschermd noemde zichzelf de SchaduClan.’ ‘En die andere groep dan? Van de kat die de profetie had uitgevoerd die de groepen hadden aangespoord om de Tweepoten te stoppen?’ vroeg Waterpoot. Vlierbes glimlachte. ‘Zij noemde zichzelf de RivierClan in eer van de kat die dit allemaal heeft gestart.’ Er viel een stilte, nadat Vlierbes haar laatste woorden had uit gesproken. ‘Wauw,’ miauwde Havikpoot. ‘Ik dacht dat het een eentonig verhaal zal zijn, maar het was het begin van de Clans.’ Havikpoot was in de tussentijd klaar met Rivierstroom. Vlierbes knikte. Waterpoot begon te gapen. Rivierstroom zag het. ‘Misschien is het beter als jullie gaan slapen. Het was een lange dag.’ Waterpoot knikte en stond op Havikpoot liep ook achter haar aan. ‘Goedenacht Vlierbes en Rivierstroom,’ miauwde Waterpoot. Havikpoot knikte alleen. ‘Goedenacht,’ miauwde Vlierbes. Havikpoot en Waterpoot liepen zwijgend naar het leerlingenhol. Waterpoot ging in haar nest liggen en sloot haar ogen en liet de duisternis haar overnemen. Hoofdstuk zes Waterpoot voelde een stomp in haar zij. Toen ze haar ogen opendeed om te kijken wie het was, zag ze de grijze gestalte van Steenhart voor zich. ‘Opstaan,’ fluisterde hij. Waterpoot hees zich overeind ze voelde als steen. Zodra ik terug kom in het kamp ga ik echt meer mos in mijn bed doen het zit verschrikkelijk. Havikpoot kan echt geen mosbedden maken Ze volgde haar mentor uit het leerlingenhol. Toen Waterpoot omhoog keek zag ze dat de zon pas net op was. Zo vroeg? Had Steenhart me niet langer kunnen laten slapen? ‘Wat gaan we vandaag doen?’ Waterpoot probeerde niet te denken aan haar moeheid. ‘Ik wilde je de Hoge Rotsen laten zien en dan jaagtechnieken oefenen,’ antwoorde hij. Samen liepen ze de bramentunnel uit. Waterpoot voelde de ros nog op het gras zitten. Het was tenslotte nieuwblad. Ze vond het een fijn gevoel gegeven. Waterpoot was weer is niet aan het opletten toen Steenhart opeens stopte. Ze zag een stel rotsen voor zich. Ze kon het nog vaag herinneren van gister, maar ze had er niet echt opgelet. ‘Zo bijzonder is het niet,’ miauwde Waterpoot. ‘Nee, dat klopt het zijn gewoon een stel rotsen, maar de legende zegt dat de groepen hier hun eerste gevecht hielden,’ miauwde Steenhart. ‘Hoe wist je dat ik het verhaal gister heb gehoord van Vlierbes?’ vroeg Waterpoot nieuwsgierig. ‘Ik rook je toen ik naast het oudste hol een kraai aan het delen was met Blauwlucht,’ miauwde hij. Waterpoot keek haar mentor aan. Hij bloost! Wat schattig :3 Waterpoot glimlachte. Wat lief dat haar mentor Blauwlucht leuk vond. Ze is wel een hele mooie poes ze had een goedaardig karakter. Stel je voor dat ze kittens krijgen! Hoe schattig zal dat zijn? ‘Kom, we gaan naar het Struikenveld daar kunnen we oefenen met jagen,’ miauwde Steenhart. Samen liepen ze naar het struikenveld. Waterpoot nam het territorium in haar op ze wilde het weten en kennen. Ze zag de rivier voor zich. Yayyy, we gaan weer springen! Waterpoot nam een sprintje naar de rivier toe. Ze kon het water vanaf hier ruiken. Toen het in haar blikveld kwam voelde ze zich blij. De rivier is zo mooi! Ze zag de stenen staan en sprong van steen naar steen. ‘Kom je?’ vroeg Waterpoot aan Steenhart. Haar mentor stond nog aan de overkant. ‘Ja, ik kom eraan. Ik was aan het kijken hoe snel je het kon, nog een beetje oefenen en dan word je vast heel goed.’ Steenhart sprong van steen naar steen, totdat hij naast Waterpoot stond. Samen liepen ze naar het Struikenveld. Waterpoot zag het in de verte staan. Ze zag de ingang en voor de ingang stopte Steenhart. ‘Goed ik ga je laten zien hoe je moet jagen,’ miauwde hij. Hij zakte door zijn knieën. ‘Dit is de jagershouding,’ miauwde hij. Waterpoot zakte ook door haar knieën. ‘Staart stilhouden!’ miauwde Steenhart. Waterpoot deed wat haar gevraagd werd. ‘Je sluipt naar een prooi, totdat je op hem kunt springen. Zo!’ Hij sprong op een vallend blad die in de buurt was. ‘En je geeft het een snelle beet, zodat het geen pijn voelt,’ Hij beet in het blad dat hij zo juist gevangen had. ‘En nog één ding. Zorg ervoor dat de wind je in de rug zit anders kan het prooi je ruiken,’ miauwde Steenhart. Waterpoot knikte. Samen liepen ze het veldje in. Ze wist waarom Steenhart haar niet had uitgelegd over hoe ze prooi moest ruiken. Hij wist dat ze een goed reukvermogen had. Ze hadden me net zo goed Ruikpoot kunnen noemen. Waterpoot slikte een giechel in. Ze moest zich nu concentreren op het jagen. Ze nam een diepe teug met lucht. Muis, 2 voslengtes van me af aan de linkerkant. Waterpoot zakte in de sluiphouding die Steenhart haar had laten zien. Ze sloop richting de muis. Hij knabbelde rustig op een nootje dat hij had gevonden. Waterpoot keek goed of ze op niks stond en toen sprong ze. Ze voelde iets warm onder haar klauwen. Ze voelde het ook tegenstribbelen. Snel gaf ze het een bijt in de nek en ze voelde meteen hoe het ophield met tegenstribbelen. ‘Goede vangst,’ miauwde Steenhart. Hij kwam langs zijn leerling staan. ‘Al denk ik dat je het veel sneller had kunnen doen die muis was gewoon dom.’ ‘Muizen zijn sowieso dom. Waar denk je waar het scheldwoord ‘‘muizenbrein’’ vandaan komt?’ Ze keek haar mentor aan met de malse muis die ze in haar mond had. Ze zag de grijns op zijn gezicht. ‘Echt goed gedaan, Waterpoot. Mijn duurde het 3 pogingen, totdat het mij lukte om mijn eerste prooi te vangen, wees er maar trots op,’ En dat was ze! Waterpoot voelde zich geweldig met het hoopje leven in haar vacht. Samen met Steenhart vingen ze nog 2 eekhoorns en één waterrat. Ze liepen terug naar het kamp toe. Waterpoot was uitgeput, maar wel blij. Ze had haar eerste prooi gevangen. ‘Hier geef deze waterrat aan Blauwlucht. Ik heb gehoord dat ze dat lekker vindt,’ fluisterde ze tegen haar mentor. ‘Denk je dat?’ Steenhart keek Waterpoot aan. ‘Ik weet het zeker.’ Haar mentor pakte de waterrat en liep naar Blauwlucht toe. Die meteen moest glimlachen toen ze Steenhart zag. Die kittens moeten er sowieso zijn, voordat ik krijger word Waterpoot glimlachte. Ze pakte haar gevangen muis en liep naar Zonnepoot toe. Zij zat te knabbelen op een konijn. ‘Hooiii, Waterpoot.’ Zonnepoot lachte. ‘Heii hoe was je dag?’ vroeg Waterpoot aan de crèmekleurig poes. ‘Goed hoor, een beetje vechttraining gehad samen met Havikpoot. Hij is goed hoor. Hij had Bronspoot 3x te pakken gekregen.’ Waterpoot vacht rees overheind. Zo te zien ben ik niet de enige die een goede dag heeft gehad! ‘Waar is hij nu?’ Vroeg Waterpoot aan Zonnepoot. Zonnepoot haalde haar schouders op. ‘Vast nog bij de geplette bomen samen met Addervel.’ Zonnepoot nam een hap van haar konijn. Konijnen zijn vies! Ik begrijp niet hoe WindClan katten ze kunnen eten alsof ze zo goed zijn als muizen Waterpoot nam een hap van haar muis. Smaak overspoelde haar. Geweldig! ‘Ik ga,’ miauwde ze nadat ze haar muis op had. Ze moest nog steeds mos gaan halen voor in haar nest. Zonnepoot knikte alleen maar en boog zich voorover naar haar muis. Waterpoot liep naar het medicijnkattenhol. ‘Modderbuik?’ vroeg ze. ‘Ja?’ zijn mond zat weer vol met kruiden. ‘Zal ik mos kunnen lenen voor in mijn nest?’ Hij knikte. ‘Pak maar hoeveel je nodig hebt,’ Modderbuik verdween weer in de schaduwen. Ze hadden hem beter Kruidmond kunnen noemen. Ik zie hem alleen maar met kruiden in zijn mond Waterpoot glimlachte. Ze liep naar de hoek van het medicijnkattenhol waar het mos lag. Ze pakte 1 balletje en stopte het in haar mond. Ze liep het hol uit naar het leerlingen hol. Ze zal vroeg gaan slapen vanavond ze was kapot en moe. Ze liep naar binnen pakte verspreiden het mos in haar bed. Begon er op te stampen rolde zich op en viel in slaap. Echt een kort en saai hoofdstuk ik, maar ik moest het gewoon af hebben vanaf nu gaan er interessanteren dingen gebeuren, dat beloof ik je. :3